Fatallands
The Fatallands are the main lands beyond the Fatalland Mountain Range at the edge of Mercia. They have been taken to be called the Fatallands due to many meeting their fates beyond the stone guards. The rest of Terran and the other three continents are over the mountains. The Ancient Folk used to live there until the Great Migration began some time ago. The fairies abandoned the earth and entered Mercia. Many who look over Terran from the range can see a large desert with no plants and simply sand for miles up to the horizon. Few know what lurks in the rest of Terran. __TOC__ The Four Continents The four continents are the original homes of the Ancient Folk. Terran is the biggest whilst Yinderan is the smallest. The islands on the poles aren't considered continents in their own right by the council of wizards: this is because no creature has set foot in them. This is, though, the definition of continent in Mercia, so we may view them as continents ourselves. They are directly known as the Northern Iceland and the Southern Iceland. Little is known about the four continents at the present day. Terran The Continent of Terran was ruled by the Tormen in the beginning; fairies that possessed powers of earth. They were the gatherers; the gardeners. The powers they possessed let them grow trees and plants at will. They could control the types of earth that were around the continent, where the mountains would be, the deserts and the forests, jungles, planins, fields, savannah and on. The animals that lived with the Tormen were all made herbivores and none ate meat. The wolves helped the Tormen scout and scavenge, and their homes were made in the tree-tops of forests, so as not to disturb the wildlife. Some traits can be followed into present-day races of Mercia. Some say as the Ancient Folk intergrated themselves into their magic, the Tormen became the present Tormen; tree people since they were about looking after the plants. Others speculate the Gnomes are descendants, since they are born gardeners. Both theories have been accepted since they did work in harmony to support each other in the Forest of Beginnings. The Terran that live in the Forest of the Westerly Winds have adopted the trait of making their homes in the tops of trees. Bilan The Continent of Bilan was ruled by the Larmen at first. They were the fairies whose powers were based on fire, light and heat. They controlled and looked after Bilan, as well as its animals. The Larmen were known to be aggressive and had short-tempers, but they had warm hearts. There were a large amnount of animals on Bilan; most were carnivores and so the Larmen had to protect the species that were weakest. They also controlled the heat in the enviroment, choosing where the heat would rise and fall. The south of Bilan was the coldest area of the world, and the north was the hottest. Deserts formed in the north and tundras formed in the south. Some volcanoes were known to exist in the middle of Bilan, but many animals did not live near those due to shortages of water. The Larmen are said to have become the present-day Lizards of the East, warrior-like salamanders who are famous for their fighting skills. They are able to breathe fire, a reflection on the Larmen's power of heat. The Phyron are said to also be a form of them, engulfed in the blazes of fire. They are destructive, livign on the impulse to destroy and burn. Although the Larmen did not act like this, some say it is not an impulse of destruction, but their temper is so short that it is always flaring. The Zanari of Zana Xi have been known to idolize the Lizards of the East, and some have tried to copy their combat moves. Aralan The Continent of Aralan was originally ruled by the Mermen of old. These fairies could control the precipitation and water build up in their continent. They were very fluid creatures and very helpful. Whenever an animal would get ill, the fairies would heal them so as to sustain them until their death of age. This lead to there beign more animals in Aralan, but most were peaceful, feeding on plants and also the fish lurking in the water. The Mermen lived mostly in the waters, so there were small distances between ponds, lakes and so on. Their powers allowed them to form rain clouds and provide water in the worst regions. Most of Aralan is made up of rainforests and lakes and rivers. The great bay of Aralan is supposed to be the area where their city is located, deep in the ocean. The traits of the Mermen are supposed to live on in the present-day Mermen of Lake Isla. Although, they have adapted to look more like fish so as to survive better in water and are amphibious instead of the original Mermen's inability to set foot on land. The Undines that sit in the River Isla are said to reflect the healing affects of the Mermen since they are experts of medicine. Islaterra in the middle of Lake Isla, is supposed to hold annual festivals where the Sage of Water allows the people of Islaterra on that day to swim into the City of the Mermen beneath the waters and see the underwater world. Yinderan The Continent of Yinderan is the smallest continent and is mostly made up of small islands. The Urlmen originally ruled there and protected the areas. Their powers were air based and so the animals that mostly lived on Yinderan were birds. There were a great number of mountains and forests on Yinderan to produce air and lead the way to the sky, a major symbol of air. The Urlmen were said to have been able to control the weather on Yinderan, whether bringing rain, snow, sun, wind, clouds or lightning. Storms were also a symbol of the Urlmen's power, and many storms happened on Yinderan. The Urlmen lived with the clouds, not really showing themselves in person. The Urlmen of the present look more like birds with their wings, supposedly to return to the roots of the sky and the birds on Yinderan. Their screeches have changing effects on other creatures, since the control of sound was a part of the Urlmen's power. Some say that there are Sylphs in the sky, and that they are the original Urlmen in their old forms. However, since it is so hard to spot a Sylph from a normal cloud, this has not been proven. However, the Lighthouse on the cliff of Lake Isla has it's own private storm above it, supposedly caused by Sylphs. However this is unlikely. The Present Continents After some time had progressed, the Ancient Folk participated in the Great Migration to Mercia and abandoned their continents. The cause of the Great Migration is unknown and there has been many speculation, but from reports of travellers, the continent of Terran is now a barren desert darkened by ever-lasting clouds. Before, Terran was full of all kinds of areas, but with this change of climate, some suggest the Great Migration was due to a large war or a mistake with their powers, causing an eternal desert. However, since we do not know if the other continents have been affected in this way it is hard to tell what happened. We do know that all the Ancient Folk migrated from old diaries and scraps of notes from their travellings. Category:Mercia Category:Regions